edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Case of Ed
"A Case of Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 4 and the 95th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd is led to believe he has a terrible disease and has a few hours to live. Plot Eddy feels very lucky in this episode because Kevin has been grounded. Since Kevin is stuck indoors he can only glare and threaten from his window at home as Eddy and Ed torment him right outside his window. Ed and Eddy toilet-papered every flat surface available. In the midst of this dubious fun Edd returns from the library where they were having a sale on a lot of very strange books. Ed is interested by some of the titles, but Eddy's more interested in messing with Kevin, until Edd reads out a couple of symptoms refering to some strange disease from one of his books and Ed remarks that they sound a familiar. Edd admits that the symptoms do sound a lot like him but he is sure they're just coincidental. But Eddy knows just how gullible Double D can be and can't resist messing with him about it. One symptom soon leads to another. All of a sudden, his knees start to shake, and he tells Eddy that he thinks he has the dreaded Lackadaisycathro Disease. He gets an ice pack, turns white, takes a thermometer, and adorns a medical robe all because of the symptoms. With Eddy's assistance, Dr. Ed tells Edd that he has the Lackadaisycathro disease and that he'll live until lunchtime that day. As Edd wanders about weeping and writing his will, he gives away all his worldly possessions. Eddy and Ed, laughing until they are about to burst, are suddenly afraid that Kevin might be getting lonely and go back to tormenting him. It's been a good day for those two but retribution is on its way, because down in the alley Nazz is explaining to Edd that he's been had. As Edd realizes he isn't sick he gets really angry. And when Kevin's let out of his curfew early for good behavior he decides he can get his revenge by letting Kevin give Ed and Eddy their "treatment". Memorable Quotes *'Edd': up a book "Nocturnal burrowing insects." Ed: "Cool!" Edd: another book "The Enchanted Spleen." Ed: "Compelling!" Edd: Ed a third book "Scores of Spores." Ed: "I can relate!" Edd: book number 4 "One hundred and one Latin party jokes." Ed: "Do tell." ---- *'Edd': up a heavy looking book "The Encyclopedia of Obscure Diseases. This looks edifying. Listen to this, Ed. The Lackadaisycathro Disease. Symptoms include the rationalizing of mundane circumstances, habitual cleanliness and an abnormal fixation to head wear…" trails off Ed: "That sounds resembling! 'Cause it sounds like… uh…" Eddy: "It sounds like Sockhead, bonehead!" ---- *'Rolf': about the microscope Double D gave him "A peanut smasher?" Edd: he laments "OH, ROLF! YOU'RE SO UNEDUCATED!" Jonny: Plank "Gloomy Gus is right, buddy." ---- *'Eddy': "Nice shorts, Romeo." D tries to cover his noticable underwear showing by covering it with his hospital gown Ed: the trembling Edd "Please, rest your buttocks." ---- *'Edd': "Tell me the truth, doctor. How long have I for this world?" Ed: "Um… till lunch?" camera zooms in, the background turns red, and Edd gets a horrified look on his face ---- *'Edd': "Oh, Trouble D, I knew thee well!" away sobbing while Eddy is laughing at his own trick on Double D's "death" Ed: at Double D's "final" life: "Poor Double D!" Eddy: "Double D ain't really sick, lumux! Remember?" Ed Double D's not dying: "That's some good T.V. right there." Eddy: going back to the make-fun-of-Kevin plan "Now back with our caged rat." trying to draw Kevin's attention while Kevin is cleaning his windows "Hey Jug-head! Over here!" pulls down his pants to moon at Kevin Ed Eddy pull his pants down to moon at Kevin: "Whoa-ho-ho! I am beginning to turn into a werewolf Eddy!" looks at Eddy's butt and makes a disgusted look with green cheeks on his face as if ready to vomit ---- *'Edd': with Ed and Eddy's prank on him "ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES!?" Eddy: "Hang on there, Hamlet!" and Ed continue laughing at the brick wall they built around Kevin's house Edd: "LISTEN TO ME!" Eddy: laughing "How can we not?" Edd: the "Kick Me" sign Eddy put on him "This was found on my back. YOU HAD ME BELIEVE I WAS EXPIRING!" Eddy to keep the prank going "Uh...rage! Ain't that a symptom, Dr. Ed? Kevin standing next to him Kevin: "I got out early for good behavior!" ready to pound Eddy Eddy: at the sight of Kevin "KEVIN! Honest, I tried to stop them, but...in Ed But Ed insisted that we bust your chops! He did! pause Ed: fear of seeing Kevin "SPONGE STAMPEDE!" ---- *'Edd': happily from his medical book as the spectacle of Kevin working out his anger on his two friends goes on in the background "Kevin's Justified Pummel Disorder - symptoms include bruising of the eye, followed by a sore rear end, and the rapid release of hot air from an inflated ego. Heheheh…" Eddy: "No! NOT IN THE FACE KEV!" ---- *'Edd': "Eddy, do I mumble my words?" Eddy: he might get sick "Huh? You say something? Quit mumbling, put that book away!" Edd: and then continues "Other symptoms include weakness in the lower extremities." of a sudden, his knees start to ring (shake) he starts to panic "EDDY! I think I have Lackadaisycathro Disease!" moans while getting a ice pack on his head. He turns white, and puts a thermometer in his mouth and continues to wobble Eddy: "Give it up, Double D. You're about as sick as Ed is." Trivia/Goofs *Ed was seen with four toes but all the characters have three toes. *The pile of toilet paper rolls that Ed and Eddy were using to vandalize Kevin's house vanishes by the time of Jimmy and Edd's arrivals to the scene. *Despite it being blocked from viewers, this marks the second time Eddy shows his bare bottom to anyone. However, Eddy does this on purpose, just to gross out Kevin. *Ed broke the fourth wall by saying, "That's some good T.V. right there." *The name "Cathro" from Lackadaisycathro Disease is derived from Ken Cathro, a worker on the show. *Kevin also may have ambitions to own a motorcycle in the future as he has many pictures of them hanging on his wall. *It seems Kevin keeps a goldfish in his bedroom. *During the episode, Edd's knees were stuck together. *Edd doesn't get anything, but he gets the placebo effect. *It is never revealed why Kevin got grounded and also marks the second episode where someone is seen grounded. The first time was 3 Squares and an Ed, in this case, the person who was grounded would be Ed. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *If you look closely during the scene where they show Kevin's room, you can see a poster that says "Bikini Babes" in his room. That name on the poster is similar to the magazine that Kevin reads! *It was unknown how Kevin got out of his house when it is completely bricked up with cement. *Eddy has a spare key to his house with a disco ball keychain attached to it. *This episode was featured on Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *The glasses Nazz was wearing near the end of the episode looked like those fashion glasses from "It's Way Ed". Lackadaisycathro Disease Symptoms *Rationalizing of mundane circumstances *Habitual cleanliness *An abnormal fixation to headwear *Weakness in the lower extremities Gallery File:Eds_toes.jpg|Ed making fun of Kevin with his toes. File:Kevs_kitchen.jpg|Kevin, trying to unlock the cookie jar. File:Till_lunch?.jpg|Umm… till lunch? File:Eddy_pantsless.jpg|Eddy taking off his pants to make fun of Kevin. File:A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822615-1141-822.jpg|Ed and Eddy inside Eddy's house trying to get him in trouble. File:A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822648-1138-818.jpg|Ed and Eddy inside Eddy's house File:A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822654-1139-818.jpg|Ed and Eddy dancing inside Eddy's house imagesCABCZ3L5.jpg|Eddy making fun of Kevin. Video A Case of Ed - Video Case of Ed Case of Ed